El tamaño sí que importa
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Tras morir, Levi se convierte en Hollow y va a Hueco Mundo donde Aizen tiene preparada una misión para él. [Crack!]
1. Llegada a Las Noches

¡Holas!

Aquí vuelvo con este fic, después de años de hiatus. No creo que mi actividad sea demasiado prolífica ya que escribir esto me ha costado mil años, pero bueno, espero poder traer algo de vez en cuando.

Se lo dedico a Hessefan, como le dije hace por lo menos un año XD y ella bien acertó que conociéndome lo terminaría en 2017 XDD. No sé si le gustará porque a ella no le gustan los Espada…

Es un Crossover Bleach/Shingeki no Kyojin, sí, raro, lo sé. En él intentaré dar respuesta a algunas cositas que ya iréis viendo. La historia está terminada, en principio iba a ser un one shot pero me ha quedado demasiado largo y he tenido que dividirlo en tres capítulos, más que nada porque al estar pensado como one shot no tenía estructura de capítulos he tenido que cortar los capítulos por donde la historia más o menos daba para ello, por eso han sido tres.

 **Sobre el fic:** No tiene pairings, tampoco tiene spoilers de Shingeki ya que la historia se sitúa antes de que Eren, Mikasa  & co sean introducidos en el canon pero Levi ya estaba en la Legión de Reconocimiento. No tiene en cuenta lo ya sabemos de los titanes etc… Al final ya veréis por qué lo he situado en esa parte, tiene su explicación. También me disculpo si los personajes estuvieran un poco OOC, he intentado mantenerlos lo más IC posible dentro de lo absurda que es la historia en sí y también porque hace mucho que no escribo (¡eso no es excusa, lo se!). Contiene lenguaje vulgar, muchos clichés y un poco de crack!.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin ni Bleach me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime y Tite Kubo (dudo que a ellos se les hubiera ocurrido juntar estos dos fandoms XD). Por supuesto no gano un céntimo con esto.

Pues nada, espero que os guste.

 **El gigai.**

Capítulo 1: Llegada a Las Noches.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni de dónde cojones estaba, lo único que tenía claro era que estaba hasta los mismísimos de la puta arena. Porque no llevaba zapatos que si no, habría sido capaz de vaciar de dentro de cada uno de ellos una tonelada por lo menos. Sin hablar de cómo picaba la condenada… Si por lo menos hubiera agua, pero no había visto ni una gota por ningún sitio. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera vida, o al menos bichos, por así decirlo, en un sitio sin agua? ¿Cómo demonios se bañaban? Porque se bañaban ¿no? ¿NO?

Otra de las cosas que me tenían muy pero que muy mosqueado era el tema de la luz. Desde que llegué aquí siempre ha sido de noche y no entiendo por qué. No es que no me guste la noche, de hecho, viví en Ciudad Subterránea donde no veíamos la luz del sol, pero claro, una vez que sales de allí, te acabas acostumbrando a lo bueno, es inevitable.

No sabía si esto era el infierno y todas estas cosas son el karma que me perseguirá por toda la eternidad, pero joder, que tampoco fui tan malo como para merecer esto. Sí, vale, robé mucho, maté a más de uno y fui bastante cabrón, lo admito, pero en compensación también debo decir a mi favor que luego me convertí en la esperanza de la humanidad al jugarme la vida matando titanes. Creo yo que eso compensa al menos un poco como para tener algo de agua ¿o no?

La cuestión es que desde que aparecí estuve vagando sin rumbo en busca de algo de civilización. Sí, ya, tanto querer salir de las murallas al mundo exterior y mandar a tomar por culo a toda la humanidad y ahora toma, en toda la boca, perdido en un puto desierto deseando encontrarme a alguien. Quién me ha visto y quién me ve… Lamentable.

No ayudaba nada que todo el paisaje fuera siempre igual, tan sólo dunas de arena y árboles raquíticos, y esa luna que nunca se mueve del mismo sitio. Con lo cual, tampoco me extrañaba que hubiera estado dando vueltas en círculos todo el tiempo porque así es imposible orientarse.

De vez en cuando me encontré criaturas, y digo criaturas como podría decir bichos, porque a pesar de que algunas parecían tener algo de inteligencia, lo único que intentaron hacer es comerme.

En resumen, que mi situación básicamente era la misma que antes: salvar el culo mientras seres estúpidos me quieren comer.

A veces pensaba que desperté en una época en la que la humanidad se extinguió y los titanes evolucionaron de esta extraña manera. Con lo que me he reído yo de Hanji y lo mucho que me he acordado de ella. Seguro que si hubiera estado aquí podría haberme dado algún tipo de explicación de lo que estaba pasando.

De todas formas, conseguí apañármelas más o menos bien. Sí, estaba cansado, sucio y desesperado, pero había una cosa buena: no tenía hambre. No sabía por qué pero poco a poco el hambre fue desapareciendo, y menos mal, porque no llegué a encontrar nada para comer, y también cada vez me sentía más fuerte. Era algo inexplicable. Mi experiencia cazando titanes me sirvió para ir deshaciéndome de esas criaturas cada vez con más facilidad una vez que ya le había pillado el truco. Era un fastidio dar cuatro pasos y encontrarte a uno de esos, luchar, dar otros cuatro pasos y otro, y otro… pero llegó un momento en que ya apenas me los encontraba. No sé si porque acabé con todos los que había o porque tenían miedo de mí y no salían a mi encuentro.

Estaba ya al borde de la locura cuando de pronto a lo lejos me pareció ver la silueta de un edificio. Al principio pensé que estaba tan mal que estaba teniendo alucinaciones, pero conforme me iba a acercando pude comprobar que era real.

Era un edificio muy raro que para nada se parecía a lo que había visto antes. Diría que era muy futurista, pero incluso me parecía demasiado futurista para el concepto de "futurista" que yo tenía. Y ya lo más de lo más fue cuando pude entrar en su interior.

Si antes había pensado que estaba en el infierno, debía tachar esa idea de mi mente y poner en letras bien grandes que aquello era el cielo.

Dentro todo era blanco e inmaculado. Los suelos estaban tan limpios que te podías reflejar en ellos como un espejo. La decoración seguía pareciéndome de lo más extraña. Sobre todo porque brillaba por su ausencia, apenas había muebles ni nada, y lo que había era de formas tan puras o redondeadas que mi cerebro era incapaz de procesarlas. No tenía nada que ver con los edificios supuestamente distinguidos que había visitado en el pasado como las oficinas de Sina o las casas de los nobles a quienes les había robado. No podía describirlo pero sí que podía calificarlo como de buen gusto y elegante.

Y también encontré personas.

O más o menos, porque aunque su aspecto era humano todos tenían alguna parte de su cuerpo cubierta por hueso. Pero vaya, después de lo que esperaba encontrarme allí, tampoco era como para ponerme quisquilloso con ese tema. Al menos hablaban mi idioma, que no era poco.

Porque claro, lo primero que pensé era que en un edificio así no iba a encontrar uno de esos bichos raros con los que me había estado topando desde que llegué. Sin duda, aquello debía ser obra de una inteligencia superior. Y, como buen soldado y delincuente más que experimentado, de sobra sabía que entrar en casas ajenas por toda la cara no solía estar bien visto. Así que me metí allí sin saber a lo que me enfrentaba, si habría seres inteligentes y si éstos serían hostiles o no, por lo que no debía bajar la guardia.

Fue casi inmediato, como si estuvieran esperándome, uno de ellos salió a mi encuentro cuando aún estaba absorto con ese nuevo estilo de arquitectura.

-Bienvenido a Las Noches, Aizen-sama te está esperando –fue lo único que dijo.

Y le seguí, así me llevara a la Conchinchina o luego resultaran ser unos cabrones, que estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad por haber encontrado al fin gente con la que podía comunicarme. Y eso viniendo de alguien como yo, que no destaca por ser elocuente, dice mucho.

El tal Aizen ese debía ser el rey de aquel lugar, porque vivía en el quinto coño y ya llevaba más de diez minutos caminando por pasillos que no terminaban nunca. Allí todo era muy bonito, paredes blancas, techos altos, puertas blancas, suelos blancos limpísimos, y ni un mueble hortera ni ningún cuadro ni una maceta. Todo muy bonito, sí, pero como tuviera que escapar de allí estaba jodido porque al igual que el exterior, no había ningún punto de referencia para poder guiarme en ese laberinto.

Después de la caminata, por fin llegamos al Salón del Trono, como anunció aquel tipo antes de informar de mi llegada a mi anfitrión y largarse de allí dejándome solo.

Una voz me invitó a entrar y allí, al final de unas escaleras larguísimas, estaba el rey en su trono. Joder, que si quiso crear un efecto de superioridad, desde luego que lo consiguió porque estaba tan alto y tan lejos que ni lo podía ver bien. Era una suerte que la habitación fuera tan grande que nos comunicábamos a través del eco, que si no, iba a dar muy mala impresión teniendo que gritar como un paleto para que me escuchara.

-Toma asiento –dijo.

No me dio tiempo a decir que no había nada donde sentarme, cuando ya tenía a dos personas trayéndome un sillón y una mesita con una taza de té.

Té.

Se me hizo la boca agua aunque no tuviera nada de hambre. Definitivamente, debía estar en el cielo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó.

-Levi –contesté. No, no iba a decir mi apellido. Borrón y cuenta nueva.

-Así que tú eres el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad ¿no?

Buf, ¿allí también se habían enterado? ¿Es que nunca voy a tener derecho a una vida anónima?

-Eso dicen –contesté yo, quitándole importancia.

-Bien, esto es Hueco Mundo, estás en Las Noches, mi palacio, y yo soy Sôsuke Aizen, shinigami y líder de los Arrancar. Y te necesitamos.

Genial, dicho con ironía. Como si me hablara en chino, no me había enterado de una puta mierda. Para una vez que tengo la oportunidad de empezar de cero y ahora me veo protagonizando otra vez "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad 2" versión Hueco Mundo, que para colmo no sé ni qué coño es, si un país, un planeta o el infierno.

-Nunca hasta ahora se había producido la transformación en Arrancar de forma natural con tal grado de perfección sin necesidad del Hôgyoku. Estoy impresionado –comentó Aizen.

Suponía que se trataba de mí pero como no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba no sabía si sentirme halagado o preocupado.

-Verás, desde la aparición de los titanes el flujo de las almas se ha visto alterado hasta tal punto que tanto Hueco Mundo como la Sociedad de Almas están en peligro. Como es una situación que nos incumbe a ambos, se firmó una tregua y se acordó que tanto si terminabas aquí como en la Sociedad de Almas, se te enviaría de vuelta con la misión de reestablecer el equilibrio entre ambos mundos –explicó.

A lo que yo asentía dando sorbos de té muy despacio para que no se acabara y sin enterarme de nada.

-Cuando los humanos mueren, sus almas son purificadas por un shinigami, y en ese caso, vuelven a la Sociedad de Almas donde más tarde, a modo de reencarnación, vuelven a formar parte del ciclo. Si esa alma no es purificada, o si algo le ata demasiado al mundo humano, termina por convertirse en un Hollow y se quedará en el mundo humano devorando almas o regresará a Hueco Mundo.

-Un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que estoy muerto?- pregunté.

-Sí, debiste morir y convertirte en un Hollow, por eso estás aquí- respondió.

-¿Y por qué en un Hollow?

-Eso sólo lo puedes saber tú –contestó Aizen.

Traté de hacer memoria, pero no recordaba siquiera haber muerto. Además, tampoco había nada que me atara al mundo humano, según había explicado. Es más, desde siempre había pensado que era un mundo de mierda y que se podían ir todos a tomar por culo.

-La razón es que quedan muy pocos humanos. La mayoría fueron transformados en titanes, con lo que sus almas están atrapadas y fuera del ciclo de las almas hasta que mueran. La natalidad y la mortalidad de los humanos que quedan es insuficiente para reestablecer el equilibrio.

O sea, que los humanos que quedan deberían follar más y reproducirse. Anda que de haberlo sabido íbamos a haber estado perdiendo el tiempo haciendo el tonto matando titanes…

-¿Entonces? –pregunté, curioso por saber cual era mi cometido. Esperaba que no se tratara de hacer campaña a favor del sexo libre y crear un baby boom.

\- A menos que sepas la manera de que los titanes recuperen su forma humana, debes volver y matar todos los titanes que puedas para que esas almas puedan reintegrarse en el ciclo.

-Eso es lo que he estado haciendo durante años, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente ahora? –pregunté.

-Ya estás muerto, no puedes volver a morir. Eso es una gran diferencia.

Mmmm, interesante…

-De acuerdo, ¿y cuando me voy? –quise saber. Me bebí el té que quedaba de un trago por si acaso me decía "ahora", y por nada del mundo iba a dejarlo allí sin terminar después de no tomar absolutamente nada durante mil años.

-Todavía hay que hacer algunos preparativos. Tenemos que fabricarte un gigai –anunció Aizen.

Otra de esas palabrejas extrañas. Sólo esperaba enterarme antes de irme de qué significaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aizen acordó otra reunión para después, cuando hubiera descansado y me hubiera puesto presentable (admito que ese comentario me jodió bastante, pero también admito que estaba hecho un desastre así que no podía culparle). Según él, iba a presentarme a mis nuevos compañeros.

Dejaron que me diera un baño, me pusiera ropa limpia y comiera algo, aunque no tuviera hambre. Sí, todo parecía muy bonito, un cuarto de baño con comodidades que jamás habría imaginado, una ropa elegante, un palacio limpio y precioso… demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Tanto, que empezaba a desconfiar una vez pasado el alivio inicial por haber encontrado otros seres inteligentes.

Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando fui llevado de nuevo frente a Aizen y mis supuestos nuevos compañeros.

Aquel tío, Aizen, era demasiado amable y su cara de no haber roto un plato me decía que era mejor mantener las distancias. A lo largo de mi vida había conocido muchos como él y ya tenía más que aprendida la lección. Gente como Erwin no se encuentra todos los días y, aunque también desconfié de él al principio, era consciente que lo de Erwin era simplemente la excepción de la regla.

Por otro lado, también estaba el hecho de que me hubieran acogido sin más y me hubieran integrado en su grupo sin que yo siquiera lo hubiera pedido. Y no sólo eso, que me hubieran asignado una misión atribuyéndome méritos de salvador de la humanidad. Si a todo eso se le sumaba que no había entendido ni media de lo que me había contado ¿cómo podía saber yo que lo que querían que hiciera no era algo malo? ¿Por qué iba a fiarme de lo que me decía un desconocido? Por mucho que me prometiera volver al mundo humano, ¿qué garantías tenía de que aquello no fuera a empeorar las cosas?

Muchas veces había dicho que lo que le pasara a la humanidad me importaba una mierda y que si los humanos se extinguían sería lo mejor que podía pasar, sin embargo, ahora que lo podía ver desde otra perspectiva esa idea se me antojaba bastante egoísta. Podía negarme y quedarme allí por los siglos de los siglos y dejar a la humanidad a merced de los titanes, o podía acceder a la misión y regresar, pero si eso suponía ponerlos en mayores peligros de los que ya enfrentaban, preferiría no intervenir. Al fin y al cabo, pese a que me costara admitirlo, allí había gente a la que le había tomado cariño y no querría hacerles pasar más apuros de los que ya tenían.

Pero, de momento, no había nada que me pudiera aclarar si el volver sería la solución, o algo peor.

Así que decidí hacer el papel hasta esclarecer ese asunto. Por si acaso, mientras me llevaban de nuevo al Salón del trono, intenté memorizar el recorrido en caso de tener que huir por sorpresa.

Allí, con Aizen, había doce personas más que me miraban de forma extraña. Algunos parecían enfadados, otros curiosos, decepcionados… lo que dejaba claro que no todos había aceptado de buena gana mi llegada a Las Noches.

Dos de ellos eran amigos de Aizen y los otros diez se hacían llamar los Espada. Ni idea de qué coño era eso, pero me imaginé que se trataba de alguna organización militar o algo así.

Después de presentarme a ellos, y yo que no me quedé con casi ningún nombre porque eran casi todos rarísimos, Aizen me encasquetó a compartir cuarto hasta que mi gigai estuviera listo.

-El palacete de invitados está en reformas desde que Barragán liberó accidentalmente dentro de la cúpula –se disculpó Aizen.

 _"No seas mal pensado, no seas mal pensado…"_ me repetía mentalmente, porque eso de "liberar" me sonaba muy pero que muy mal, aunque a la vez era consciente de que no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba pensando, ya que, joder, destrozar un palacete así me parecía demasiado bestia.

-Por lo que compartirás habitación con Ulquiorra hasta que tengamos listo tu gigai –explicó el líder de Las Noches.

Las reacciones fueron de lo más variopintas, menos el aludido, que ni siquiera cambió su cara de palo. Ese tío tenía menos expresiones faciales que yo, que ya era decir mucho.

-¡Me dijiste que me lo ibas a poner a mí! –protestó Stark, el único que parecía estar deseoso de compartir habitación con alguien más.

-Ya, pero he cambiado de opinión. Levi se irá dentro de poco y no quiero que te encariñes con él –le explicó Aizen, a lo que Stark se cruzó de brazos con gesto enfadado- Además, tú ya tienes a Lilinette.

 _"No soy un puto perro"_ pensé al oírlo, aunque enseguida sentí un poco de lástima por el tal Stark. De entre todos parecía el más amigable o por lo menos, de los pocos que no tenían pinta de querer matarme, y desde luego debía estar muy solo y desesperado para querer compartir habitación con un desconocido que bien podía ser un guarro o un psicópata.

La mujer también suspiró aliviada y no la culpo. Si yo fuera ella también lo habría hecho porque compartir habitación con un hombre que no conoces y que podría ser un pervertido es totalmente innecesario cuando hay otros nueve hombres más.

O bueno, lo de nueve hombres era muy relativo.

Porque ¿cómo saber si esa cosa con cabezas flotando en un líquido era hombre o mujer? Bueno sí, hay una manera muy fácil de saberlo que no viene al caso además de ser inapropiado. Me alegré de que no me pusieran con "eso", qué grima.

Grimmjow y Nnoitra no cabía ninguna duda de que eran hombres, o al menos ellos se encargaban de alardear de ello, uno mostrando abdominales y el otro crujiendo nudillos. Si Mike estuviera allí habría podido oler testosterona a la legua.

El negro místico, no por favor. No tenía ganas de lidiar allí también con cultos extraños y que me dieran el coñazo todo el día.

El viejo parecía demasiado arrogante y engreído y el grandullón, supongo que Aizen no consideró oportuno colocarme con alguien de semejante tamaño por si acaso trataba de matarlo en un ataque de sonambulismo confundiéndolo con un titán.

Y llegó _"él"._

En cuanto lo vi dudé de que Hanji también hubiera muerto y se hubiera convertido en él. La mirada de los científicos locos es algo que no deja lugar a dudas. Aunque lo que sí que dejaba lugar a dudas era el género de ese tipo.

Debe ser algo inherente a los cuatro ojos obsesionados con la ciencia porque, a pesar de que Hanji es una mujer, mucha gente que no la conoce piensa que es un hombre. Con Szayel es lo mismo pero a la inversa. Pero, con esas gafas y ese pelo rosa y el precedente de la ambigüedad de Hanji, ¿cómo no dudar?

Aunque cuando abrió la boca (y se despejó la duda al oír su voz masculina) lo de menos era qué género tuviera ese sujeto. Lo de más era que hablaba como si quisiera hacerte biopsias nocturnas mientras duermes, típico también de Hanji pero no tan "alegremente" como Hanji, no sé si me explico.

Sentí un pequeño escalofrío, porque bueno, estoy acostumbrado a tratar con gente rara y titanes que miden veinte metros y tampoco iba a sentir un gran escalofrío por eso, pero el mal cuerpo se me quedó, sobre todo cuando supe que mi famoso gigai (sea lo que sea eso) estaba en manos de ese colgado.

No, no hubo feeling, para qué negarlo.

Así que, a pesar de todo, tuve que dar gracias porque me hubieran puesto con el tal Ulquiorra. No parecía problemático, o por lo menos no dijo ni hizo nada extraño. Con algo de suerte igual ni siquiera tuviéramos que cruzar palabra.

Porque eso sí, la idea de compartir habitación con alguien como si fuera otra vez un adolescente en el campo de reclutamiento no me hacía la más mínima gracia. A mi edad y con el status que tenía… qué triste…

Se me venía a la mente las noches de borrachera, el desorden y la dejadez, el sexo desenfrenado (todo esto de otros, por supuesto)… y eso sí que me daba escalofríos sólo de pensar en volver a verme envuelto en algo así. Menos mal que el tal Ulquiorra ni parecía un guarro, ni un pervertido, ni la alegría de la huerta precisamente.

La reunión terminó, con más incógnitas de las que tenía antes del llegar. Seguía sin saber si la dichosa misión sería joder al mundo humano más de lo que ya estaba, encima bajo mi responsabilidad. Seguía sin ser capaz de orientarme en aquel sitio. Mientras seguía a mi nuevo compañero de habitación sólo veía puertas y pasillos e iba detrás de él como un imbécil sin mediar palabra. Lo único bueno era que como Hollow, no tenía necesidades físicas que cubrir, así que no tendría que cagarme en todos los muertos de Aizen si por la noche (es un decir, porque siempre es de noche) tenía que salir a buscar un baño y terminar meando en cualquier esquina (que ya puestos, ni esquinas había, todo era redondeado) por no haber ni una puta maceta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **N/A:** Espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros comentarios. Me disculpo de antemano si no puedo responder vuestros reviews, ¡sorry! En cuanto tenga un hueco subiré el siguiente capítulo.

¡Besitos!

Ak


	2. El tamaño sí que importa

Capítulo 2: El tamaño sí que importa.

Después de la caminata llegamos por fin a la habitación. Me alivió ver que era un sitio bastante normal. Austero, si cabe, pero yo estoy acostumbrado a las austeridades y no me incomodan. Casi no había nada. Un armario, una cama (y otra supletoria al lado, que imaginé que era la mía. Yo, Sargento de la Legión de Exploración, durmiendo en una cama supletoria…), una mesa y una silla y poco más.

-Como ya ha dicho Aizen-sama, te quedarás aquí hasta que todo esté listo para que vuelvas –dijo Ulquiorra, quedándose de pie con las manos en los bolsillos.

Muy bien, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Tendremos que quedarnos aquí mirándonos las caras hasta que Aizen vuelva a llamarnos?

-Aquí está el baño –dijo Ulquiorra abriendo la única puerta que había aparte de la de salida.

Yo me quedé mirando raro, no porque el baño en sí me pareciera mal, de hecho, me parecía bastante bien que hubiera uno, además de totalmente equipado. Sino porque no entendía para qué lo querían.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó mi anfitrión, dándose cuenta de que mi mente se había quedado bloqueada tratando de averiguar para qué servía.

Joder, en todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo Hollow, que según Aizen era mucho, no había tenido necesidad de cagar ni una sola vez. ¿Por qué había una bañera, un lavabo y un retrete? Podía entender que hubiera camas, porque, joder, pasar el día de pie como una puta estatua pues como que no, pero ¿un retrete?

-No, es sólo que no entiendo por qué tenéis baños. Los Hollow no tienen necesidades físicas, ¿acaso los Espada sí?- traté de ser educado, no iba a preguntarle a un desconocido en un sitio que no tenía claro si era hostil o no y del que no podría escapar nunca si es que él cagaba. Que no se diga que no puedo tener buenos modales cuando me lo propongo.

-Entiendo –Ulquiorra se sentó en su cama, como si se dispusiera a darme la charla de papá pone una semillita en mamá.- Es cierto que ni los Hollow ni los Arrancar tenemos necesidades físicas. Podemos hacer algunas cosas, por mera costumbre, como tomar el té, asearnos o dormir aunque no lo necesitemos para vivir. Es sólo porque debemos estar habituados a ello cuando usamos un gigai.

Otra vez el gigai…

-¿Qué es un gigai?-pregunté por fin, Ulquiorra parecía dispuesto a satisfacer mi curiosidad así que debía aprovechar.

Se levantó y fue hasta al armario y por poco me da algo, si no estuviera ya muerto. Y no, no era algo en plan orgásmico cuando vi un armario ordenado con la ropa clasificada por días en las perchas. Aunque no había necesidad de clasificarla por días porque toda la ropa era igual, pero bueno, un punto a favor de mi metódico compañero de habitación. Era algo en plan chungo, cuando sacó un cuerpo, cadáver o lo que fuera eso, en una percha también.

-Esto es un gigai –me enseño una réplica de él pero desnudo y, cuando cayó en la cuenta, le tapó sus partes íntimas con la almohada.

-¿Y por qué es tan importante? –joder, que de lo único que se hablaba allí era de mi gigai.

-Los Hollow somos entes espirituales, para volver al mundo humano necesitamos un cuerpo físico, si no, los humanos no podrían vernos. Por eso Aizen-sama te ha dicho que hay que fabricarte un gigai, porque cuando vuelvas tendrás que interactuar con los tuyos como si nada hubiera pasado –explicó.

Ahhh, ahora todo encajaba.

-Al principio es muy incómodo hasta que te acostumbras, tener toda la energía espiritual condensada en un cuerpo material no es agradable. Además, es un cuerpo humano totalmente funcional en todos los aspectos, por lo que debemos utilizarlo aquí a modo de entrenamiento. Cuando usamos los gigai, tenemos que cubrir todas sus necesidades básicas o si no se estropearía. Es por eso que seguimos las mismas rutinas que los humanos, comer, aseo, descanso, para que no se nos olvide realizarlas cuando tenemos puesto el gigai –continuó.

Ya la cosa quedaba mucho más clara.

Esa noche, o día, o lo que fuera, me enteré de muchas cosas y para cuando fui llamado de nuevo ante Aizen era como si hubiera hecho un cursillo acelerado. Al menos ya no tenía que poner cara de póker cada vez que oyera alguna de esas palabras extrañas que no sabía qué significaban. Porque yo puedo ser de los barrios bajos, pero de ignorante no tengo un pelo y me entraron ganas de patearles la boca a los demás Espada cada vez que soltaban risitas de suficiencia cuando Aizen me dio el discurso de bienvenida. Ahora, si volvían a reírse tenía todo el derecho de patearles la boca si me daba la gana.

Ulquiorra me explicó el proceso de Arrancarización, y es cuando descubrí que yo también tenía partes de mi cuerpo cubiertas de hueso y un agujero como ellos, y no, no voy a hacer el chiste fácil esta vez. Mi máscara de Arrancar estaba en mi espalda. Nunca la había visto porque hasta ese momento no había tenido acceso a un espejo y, aunque los suelos de Las Noches podrían servir para eso, al estar en la espalda no era algo que pudiera verse a simple vista. Era como si mis costillas estuvieran fuera de mi cuerpo y la forma que adoptaban era muy similar al escudo de las Alas de la Libertad de nuestras capas.

De igual forma, también vi que mi agujero de Hollow se localizaba en mi cuello. Me resultaba algo perturbador verlo por lo que, al ponerme mi nuevo uniforme, Ulquiorra me dejó una especie de pañuelo (cravat, dijo que se llamaba) que usó para una fiesta de disfraces que convocó Aizen en honor a la creación del Arrancar número cien. Fue un alivio, porque no sólo no veía el agujero sino que quedaba la mar de elegante.

Saqué algunas cosas en claro, como:

1\. Al parecer, la misión que me había encomendado Aizen era la mejor opción para restablecer el equilibrio de almas, y no afectaría negativamente a los humanos sino todo lo contrario. Así que no, no estaba siendo manipulado por el shinigami para hacer algo malísimo.

2\. Juraría que Ulquiorra hasta estaba contento de tener compañía. No era mal chaval, la verdad. Se veía que no se llevaba bien con los otros Espada y que nadie le daba conversación, pero cuando alguien lo hacía hablaba por los codos. Y teniendo en cuenta que yo no destaco por mi sociabilidad había sido una suerte que dos personas tan ariscas congeniásemos.

3\. Y la gran revelación: Aizen tuvo que eliminar las esquinas de Las Noches porque Grimmjow se dedicaba a marcar su territorio en ellas cuando estaba en su forma liberada. Y lo entiendo, todos sabemos como huele el orín de gato…

Dicho esto, Ulquiorra se marchó a entrenar y me dejó solo ante el peligro, o lo que es lo mismo, el científico loco cuatro ojos. Unos Arrancar vinieron a por mí y me llevaron al laboratorio de Szayel, donde me dejaron hasta nuevo aviso. De camino me informaron de que se iba a comenzar la fabricación de mi gigai. La situación en el mundo humano por lo visto era muy delicada y debía estar listo lo antes posible.

El octavo Espada estaba trabajando y se dio la vuelta para darme la bienvenida con una cara que no me gustaba nada.

-¡Aquí está nuestro nuevo espécimen! ¡El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad! A ver qué hay de interesante por ahí –dijo muy emocionado, como si yo fuera una cosa rarísima que aparece cada mil años.

Di un paso atrás, por instinto, en cuanto lo vi levantarse e ir hacia mí.

-¡No temas! ¡No voy a hacerte daño! –exclamó divertido con ese extraño tono en la voz del que no sabes si está diciendo la verdad o bromeando.

-Tengo calados a los de tu calaña. Ten cuidado con lo que haces o el que va a tener que temer aquí vas a ser tú –advertí. Es lo que tiene haber convivido con Hanji…

-Ah vaya, ¿también en el mundo humano fuiste objeto de estudio?

-No exactamente, pero conozco esa mirada de científico loco.

-¿Y quién no iba a estar loco por la ciencia? ¡Es apasionante!- exclamó después de dar una carcajada.

De repente, se quedó serio, arrastró su silla hasta quedar a un palmo de mí y me miró por encima de las gafas, para hablarme con voz grave a la vez que se relamía los labios.

-Bien, desnúdate –dijo.

Tragué saliva. No me hacía ninguna gracia desnudarme y mucho menos delante de aquel chalado pero no tenía otra opción si quería tener mi gigai y, según el que había visto de Ulquiorra, Szayel parecía haber hecho un buen trabajo con el suyo…

-¿Así? ¿Sin preliminares ni nada?- dije yo, dando a entender que me había parecido un poco brusca la forma de hablarme.

-Si no quieres desnudarte te desnudo yo –propuso, sonrisita incluida- Venga ya, no seas tan tímido. Los dos somos soldados, estamos acostumbrados a esto.

No iba a enzarzarme en una conversación estúpida así que me quité la ropa. Cuanto antes terminara, mejor. Szayel se levantó y se puso a rodearme, mirándome cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Podía sentir hasta su respiración sobre mi piel.

-Mmmmm, perfecto. ¡Estupendo!

Por favor que terminara ya.

-¿Es necesario recrearse tanto?- protesté.

-Me recrearé todo lo que sea necesario –contestó bruscamente- Yo de ti no me pondría tan chulito. Sobre todo porque tengo tu hombría en mis manos…

-Eso quisieras tú…- respondí.

-No lo pillas, ¿eh? No te hagas el listo o, casualmente, se me pueden ir unos centímetros cuando esté fabricando tu gigai –dijo, con la mirada fija en mi entrepierna.

-Deja mi puta polla en paz o lo primero que haga cuando tenga el gigai será volver aquí y cortártela –amenacé. Joder, que con esas cosas no se juega. ¡Qué manera de abusar de la autoridad!

Szayel rió.

-¿Por qué todos sois iguales? Sólo os importa eso ¡no es más que un órgano como cualquier otro! –exclamó, dándome una palmada en el trasero.

Estaba tenso, no podía negarlo. Mi gigai estaba en manos un tío bipolar con cambios bruscos de humor. Mejor no pensaba en qué haría con él mientras lo fabricaba…

El rato que estuvo midiéndome se me hizo eterno. Cada vez que cogía algún aparato raro me daban escalofríos pero, todo hay que decirlo, no me hizo nada doloroso y ni intentó sobrepasarse. Salvo la palmada gratuita en el culo, ni siquiera me tocó.

Estaba vistiéndome cuando Ulquiorra llegó al laboratorio. Era como ver el cielo abierto, lo cual era muy triste viniendo de mí. Yo, la esperanza de la humanidad, asesino de titanes, queriendo salir corriendo de allí. Pero era consciente de que estaba en inferioridad de condiciones contra ellos, por lo que no era buena idea recurrir a la violencia. Esa gente tenía formas liberadas que yo ni sabía lo que eran…

-¡Hola, Ulquiorra! –dijo alegremente- ¿Quieres una puesta a punto de tu gigai? Sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto.

El Espada ni se dignó a contestar, lo miró por encima del hombro y me dijo "vamos".

-Qué gente tan antipática…- murmuró Szayel, antes de que nos fuéramos.

Una vez fuera, Ulquiorra aclaró:

-Seguro que ha estado intimidándote. No le hagas caso, lo hace con todos. Luego siempre lo hace perfecto.

Lo cual me tranquilizó bastante. Así que no era nada contra mí, y no debía temer por el tamaño de mis órganos sexuales…

Como Aizen no tenía nada planeado para mí por el momento y Ulquiorra ya había terminado su entrenamiento, me llevó a ver el del resto de Espada que aún no habían acabado. Estaban en un sitio a las afueras de Las Noches porque de este modo los Espada más fuertes podían utilizar su forma liberada y a Aaroniero no le afectaba la luz del sol artificial que Aizen había creado. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué era eso de la Liberación y si yo también podría hacerlo. Hasta ahora había conseguido sobrevivir en Hueco Mundo luchando con los demás Hollow por simple instinto, nada de técnicas y cosas raras como usaban los Arrancar, y se suponía que si yo también era uno, debería poder hacerlo.

Se encontraban en una especie de anfiteatro. En la arena luchaban Yammi y Nnoitra mientras la mayoría de los Espada observaban desde las gradas.

Cero, Sonido etc… Tenían multitud de técnicas para luchar y yo los miraba atónito y sin quitar ojo. Me preguntaba si cuando regresara al mundo humano podría utilizar algo de eso contra los titanes, sería una gran ventaja…

-Esto es un aburrimiento –dijo una voz de repente a mi lado que me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Eh? –respondí yo, sin esperármelo y a la vez un poco molesto por hacerme perder los detalles.

-Esto, todo en general, es un aburrimiento –dijo Stark, tumbándose a mi lado y bostezando.

-A mí me parece interesante –respondí, dando a entender que yo sí quería estar atento y que no me molestara.

-Claro, eres nuevo. Cuando llevas aquí tanto tiempo y siempre es lo mismo…-protestó-. Aizen-sama siempre dice que debemos estar preparados para luchar en cualquier momento pero luego, ni nunca viene nadie aquí ni nosotros vamos al mundo humano ni a ningún sitio. No sé para qué tanto rollo… Tienes suerte de poder largarte en cuanto tengas tu gigai.

-¿Y por qué te quedas si no te gusta esto? –pregunté. Hasta el momento no había dado la impresión de que ninguno de los Espada estuviera allí por obligación.

-No tengo ningún sitio mejor a donde ir. Por lo menos aquí hay más gente con la que se puede hablar, no como los Hollow sin cerebro de Hueco Mundo –contestó el primer Espada.

Tenía que darle la razón, pues eso mismo fue lo que pensé al llegar a Las Noches. Cuando pasas tanto tiempo preocupándote sólo por sobrevivir lo único que quieres es poder volver a la civilización sin importarte una mierda si sus intenciones son buenas o no.

-No creas que el mundo humano tal y como está ahora es mucho mejor que esto –aclaré. Allí también había que luchar a diario por sobrevivir además de que sí padecíamos hambre y enfermedades que en Hueco Mundo no existían.

-Antes de que te vayas puedes pasar a visitarme y contarme cosas. Podríamos jugar a las cartas si te apetece –propuso antes de que una chiquilla viniera llevándoselo a rastras mientras le reprochaba el estar ganduleando.

Ahora entendía por qué se ofreció voluntario para que fuera su compañero de habitación… Pobre, sí que tenía que estar desesperado.

Y mientras tanto me había perdido la mitad de la pelea. Yammi había liberado y se había convertido en una cosa gigantesca y ya no luchaba contra Nnoitra sino contra Halibel.

Estaba claro que, aunque había habilidades comunes a todos los Arrancar, cada uno tenía algunas cualidades únicas. La liberación de la mujer era totalmente diferente además de que sus ataques se basaban en elementos y agua y hielo. Cada vez tenía más curiosidad por saber qué cualidades únicas tendría yo…

En eso estaba cuando otra voz vino a importunarme.

-¿Tienes un momento? –preguntó Zommari.

Yo le miré de reojo con cara de pocos amigos. Esa gente tenían los entrenamientos muy vistos y les importaban una mierda, pero coño, ¡yo no! ¿Tan difícil era de entender que a mí sí me interesaban?

-Depende de para qué –contesté volviendo a mirar a los contrincantes.

-Para hablar del culto a las murallas. ¿Es cierto que la religión…?

-No, no tengo tiempo para eso –le corté antes de que siguiera. Lo que me faltaba, tener allí también a los pesados que van puerta a puerta captando adeptos para el culto…-Además, soy agnóstico.

Eso último terminó de dejarle fuera de juego. Al parecer eso de no creer en nada le había producido cortocircuitos mentales. Me fui unas cuantas gradas más arriba dejándolo murmurando cosas acerca de entidades superiores, cosmos etc… mientras se balanceaba.

Cuando por fin creí encontrar tranquilidad, Nnoitra pasó por mi lado camino a la salida después de terminar su entrenamiento. Lo vi de reojo y no le hice caso, esperando que no me interrumpiera, pero no fue así.

-Ssssshh, ssssshh –susurró para llamar mi atención-. Eh oye, nuevo, ¿quieres pelear? ¿Quieres ver porno?

Me recordó a los pervertidos que trataban de embaucar a los niños en los callejones de Ciudad Subterránea. Qué asco.

-Paso –contesté mirando al frente, sin girarme hacia él siquiera. La gente que ofrece ese tipo de cosas sin conocerte nunca traman nada bueno. Y aunque reconozco que me moría de ganas por luchar sabía que no debía involucrarme.

-Ah, vaya, el niñito bueno que no ha roto un plato. Serás marica…

¡Ja! Sí, claro, éste no tenía ni puta idea de a quién fue a llamar niñito bueno marica.

-Maricón será el cabrón de tu padre, hijo de puta –le dije al oído.

-Aprendes rápido, ¿eh, nenaza?- dijo crujiéndose los nudillos, preparándose para atacarme.

Tardé varios segundos en procesar el por qué me había dicho que aprendía rápido. Y no, no se refería al uso concentrado de insultos en una sola frase. No me había dado cuenta pero había utilizado el Sonido. Había sido una distancia muy pequeña, había pasado de estar sentado a estar al otro lado de Nnoitra hablándole al oído para insultarle.

-¿También sabes utilizar el Cero? –preguntó.

No tuve tiempo de responder porque llegó Ulquiorra y se interpuso entre los dos.

-Ups, ya llegó el aguafiestas –comentó Nnoitra, decepcionado.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Ulquiorra mirándonos a ambos. Se veía que conocía a Nnoitra porque ni esperó una explicación, simplemente me dijo "vámonos".

-Eso, sí, llévate a la mascota que se lave la boca con agua y jabón, que vaya lengua que tiene…-dijo Nnoitra tomando el camino contrario a nosotros, con el traje hecho jirones, arrastrando su arma y con una ligera cojera.

Como ya he dicho, Ulquiorra no era muy hablador si no se le daba conversación ni tampoco muy expresivo. Sin embargo, aunque apenas le conocía me pude dar cuenta de que estaba molesto conmigo. No abrió la boca hasta que casi estábamos llegando y cuando lo hizo fue en un tono seco y distante.

-¿Has utilizado el Sonido de forma consciente? –quiso saber.

-No –contesté. Lo cierto era que no sabía cómo había ocurrido ni tampoco sabría repetirlo.

Había sido algo muy rápido, de repente había pasado de estar sentado a estar de pie un metro más allá y lo único destacable fue una extraña sensación parecida al mareo que se prolongó algunos minutos. Nada más.

Continuó hablando una vez que habíamos llegado a la habitación y cerrado la puerta.

-Tendré que informar a Aizen-sama de esto, como medida preventiva te quedarás aquí hasta nuevo aviso –prosiguió antes de poder protestar o si quiera defenderme. -Parece que tus poderes están despertando con demasiada rapidez. Deberías mantenerte alejado del Hôgyoku. Y déjame darte un consejo: cuanto menos te acerques a los demás Arrancar, mejor.

Pero si yo había intentado mantener las distancias, ¿qué culpa tenía si ellos habían venido a buscarme? Cómo se notaba que no me conocía, porque si pretendía que me quedara quieto de brazos cruzados mientras me llovían palos estaba muy equivocado.

-¿Y por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? Al fin y al cabo no me conoces, y con suerte me iré dentro de poco. ¿Qué más te da lo que me pase? –pregunté con el ceño fruncido, molesto.

-No te confundas. No me importas ni tú, ni lo que te ocurra. Pero estás a mi cargo y es mi obligación así que soy responsable de lo que hagas.

A la vez que decía eso me daba una hoja en la que ponía "Encuesta de satisfacción".

¿Qué coño…? Le eché una ojeada rápida. Era un panfleto de lo más extraño en el que se pedía valorar determinadas cosas de distintos apartados en una escala del uno al cinco, siendo el uno "nada satisfecho" y el cinco "muy satisfecho".

¿Cómo valoraría tu estancia en Las Noches? Valore del 1 al 5: la comodidad de las instalaciones, decoración, limpieza, calidad de la comida, servicio de lavandería, atención del personal de servicio.

¿Cómo valoraría la atención recibida? Valore del 1 al 5: Trato con los demás Espada (especifique si ha tenido algún problema con alguno en concreto), atención recibida por el equipo directivo, trato con otros Arrancar, atención recibida por su anfitrión.

Valore del 1 al 5 la satisfacción respecto a su anfitrión: ¿el trato ha sido correcto?, ¿ha sido respetuoso?, ¿ha respondido de forma voluntariosa siempre que ha requerido su ayuda? Fuera de su horario laboral, ¿ha estado disponible cuando ha sido necesario?

Tache con una cruz la respuesta que proceda entre las siguientes: Nunca, probablemente no, Probablemente sí, Seguro. ¿Recomendaría a un amigo alojarse en Las Noches?

-...¿recomendaría a su anfitrión como anfitrión de un amigo? –terminé de leer en voz baja y acto seguido pregunté con cara de no entender nada- ¿Pero qué mierda es esto?, ¿Aizen va a convertir Las Noches en una puta posada o qué?

-Está haciendo un estudio por si en un futuro trajera a otros huéspedes –aclaró Ulquiorra.

Se quedó mirándome sin decir nada más, por el tono de su voz veía que seguía enfadado.

-Tú eres el primero –añadió- ¿he respondido de forma voluntariosa?

-Perfectamente. Ya veo que lo único que te importa es la maldita nota que te ponga en esta puta encuesta –contesté con rencor.

Dejé el papel encima de la mesa, sin escribir nada, y me metí tal cual en la cama, dándole la espalda. Ni siquiera sabía si era la hora de dormir pero me daba igual. Lo único que quería era que estuviera listo mi gigai y largarme de allí cuanto antes.

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando le oí.

-Haz lo que quieras pero no creía propio de ti meterte en la cama sin cambiarte de ropa- puntualizó, si quería joderme, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Porque, ¿quién se creía que era para darme lecciones de higiene a mí? ¡A MÍ!

Lamentando dejar la cama supletoria súper cómoda me fui a la silla a dormitar allí.

"Que te den por el culo" murmuré para mis adentros, cerrando los ojos.

-Está bien que descanses, mañana tendrás la primera prueba de tu gigai –dijo antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla con llave.

Aquello era una buena noticia después de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **N/A:** No tengo mucho que comentar ya que ni sé si alguien lo habrá leído, pero bueno. El siguiente capítulo es el último y más largo.

Si a alguien le interesa saber más sobre lo de que Grimmjow se mea por las esquinas en su forma liberada, que se pase por mi fic "Hide and Seek", es algo que tengo asumido como mi propio headcanon XD.

Besitos

Ak


	3. El gigai

Capítulo 3: El gigai.

Como si fuera un maldito mocoso de cinco años, así me sentía. Castigado y encerrado en una habitación durante no sé cuanto tiempo. Estaba tan aburrido que me había dedicado a dormir. Acababa de salir del baño para refrescarme la cara y despejarme cuando por fin sentí la cerradura abrirse. Ulquiorra había vuelto.

-Siento haberte tenido tanto tiempo encerrado, pero debes entender que ha sido una medida preventiva –se disculpó.

-Soy lo bastante mayorcito como para saber comportarme –espeté con tono seco.

-No lo dudo pero tus poderes están despertando y cualquier enfrentamiento podría suponer un peligro ya que no los sabes controlar –explicó. Y añadió- Grimmjow ha estado merodeando por aquí.

Como si Grimmjow fuera sinónimo de problemas. Grimmjow era el Espada con el pelo azul, así que podía imaginarme a lo que se refería Ulquiorra. Habría estado buscando la ocasión de encontrarse conmigo y pelear contra mí.

Enseguida se oyó tocar a la puerta y Ulquiorra abrió para dar paso a uno de los Arrancar de servicio que traía un carrito con comida. Como Hollow no tenía hambre, aunque viendo la tetera humeante que acompañaba al almuerzo tenía que admitir que no le haría ascos a una taza de té.

Era curioso cómo había pasado de no tomar nada durante miles de años a volver a generarse en mí el síndrome de abstinencia por culpa del té de Aizen.

El criado se marchó y yo me fui directo a servirme una taza, aunque Ulquiorra me paró antes de que lo hiciera.

-No es para ahora. Es para la prueba de tu gigai.

¿Eh? ¡No!, moriría si no tomaba ese té ya.

-Pues vamos rápido –sugerí, y creí ver algo remotamente parecido a una sonrisa en el rostro de Ulquiorra.

-Todos nos preguntamos qué tiene el té de Aizen-sama…-apuntó el Espada, quien por lo visto comprendía mi urgencia.

Salimos de la habitación, dejando la comida y bebida caliente a la espera de mi regreso, por lo que intuí que no tardaríamos en volver. No había moros en la costa, o sea, ningún Arrancar o Espada por los alrededores que estuviera al acecho. No, Grimmjow tampoco, es lo bastante corpulento como para esconderse y no ser visto y no había plantas con las que camuflarse.

-No te asustes cuando veas el gigai, está en una fase inicial todavía. Ya has visto cómo es el resultado definitivo. Además, Szayel ha estado trabajando sin descanso, te recomiendo no contrariarle pues estará de muy mal humor –me advirtió cuando íbamos de camino al laboratorio.

Ya de por sí Szayel no me caía bien, saber que podía estar de mal humor hacía que tuviera menos ganas de verle aún.

-¿Y todo esto por qué es? –pregunté y viendo que Ulquiorra alzaba una ceja, aclaré-. La prueba, la comida…

-Ya te expliqué –se aclaró la garganta un poco incómodo-. Antes de que vuelvas tienes que acostumbrarte al gigai y asegurarnos de que funciona bien fisiológicamente.

Lo entendí sin necesidad de que tuviera que ser más específico. Tenía que comer para poder cagar, no había más misterio, pero como Ulquiorra era demasiado políticamente correcto no dije nada y sólo asentí como que lo había captado.

-Y tira de la cisterna. No quiero encontrarme ninguna "sorpresa"-advirtió. Estuve a punto de protestar diciendo que por quién me estaba tomando cuando continuó para explicarlo-. Sé que no eres de esos, pero me veo en la obligación de prevenir situaciones como la última vez que Szayel tuvo que reparar el gigai de Nnoitra…

Tenía la comisura de los labios curvados ligeramente hacia abajo en una mueca de asco. Yo debí hacer lo mismo sin darme cuenta sólo de imaginarme el panorama.

Y así llegamos al laboratorio de Szayel. Había estado ya varias veces e incluso podría apostar a que sería capaz de llegar solo. Poco a poco empezaba a saber orientarme en Las Noches. A diferencia de otras veces Ulquiorra no se marchó dejándome allí hasta que Szayel hubiera terminado, sino que se quedó conmigo. Me pareció raro pero me explicó que era por si necesitaba asistencia.

¿Asistencia de qué? ¿Asistencia psicológica? ¿Asistencia física? ¿Es que acaso me podía dar algo? Admito que esa aclaración me dejó bastante preocupado.

Entré receloso. Szayel seguía trabajando cuando nos hizo pasar. No parecía estar de mal humor, sino todo lo contrario ya que nos saludó con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¡Vamos a probarte tu gigai!- exclamó con tono jocoso. Se quitó las gafas un momento para frotarse los ojos y se apartó para mostrármelo-. ¡Aquí lo tienes!

No sé qué cara puse, la verdad, y me hubiera gustado tener un espejo para verme porque nunca creí que pudiera abrir tanto los ojos. Si hubiera tenido corazón, me habría dado un paro cardíaco.

Lo siguiente fue sentir mi reiatsu aumentando peligrosamente y a Ulquiorra sujetándome para no abalanzarme sobre Szayel y matarlo allí mismo aunque fuera a bocados. Sobre todo porque a pesar de mi reacción se reía irónicamente.

-No tiene la más puta gracia –mascullé. Y mientras tanto sentía que empezaba a perder el control de mi energía espiritual.

A pesar de todo, Ulquiorra conseguía inmovilizarme con una fuerza que parecía que me iba a partir los brazos. Sentí que murmuraba algo detrás de mí y lo último que vi fue a Szayel acercarse con su sonrisita cínica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era asqueroso, horrible… Sentía ganas de vomitar, si hubiera tenido algo que vomitar… Era una sensación peor que tener cien resacas juntas. Mareo. Todo me daba vueltas a pesar de no poder moverme. Y esa presión…Una presión inaguantable en todo mi cuerpo. Mi reiatsu luchando por explotar. Era, con diferencia, lo peor que había sentido en mi vida. Si no hubiera estado ya muerto, habría querido morirme allí mismo antes que seguir sintiéndome así.

Oí voces a lo lejos, no entendía lo que decían, sólo murmullos ahogados por el zumbido de la presión interna. No era capaz de mover ni un músculo para hacerles ver que estaba consciente, que me ayudaran, por favor. Trataba de alzar la mano pero era como si pesara toneladas a pesar de que mi energía espiritual bullía por escapar, era algo muy contradictorio.

-…pero ha estado a punto de liberar, deberíamos informar a Aizen-sama.

-Recuerda que se convirtió en Arrancar por sí mismo, aún no tiene su forma liberada sellada en una zanpakutô, para ello necesita el Hougyoku y exponerse a él aunque sea para sellar su liberación sería un gran riesgo.

-Por eso mismo deberíamos informar a Aizen-sama para que él decida qué hacemos con él. Igual es un desperdicio enviar a alguien con tanto potencial al mundo humano.

Empezaba a oír las voces con más claridad pero sin llegar a distinguir quién era quién. Empezaba a poder moverme, aunque me costara la misma vida. Conseguí toser, ver algo de luz…

-Buenos días, bella durmiente –dijo Szayel a un palmo de mi cara, poco a poco pasando de ser una figura borrosa a más definida. Detrás de él Ulquiorra estaba de pie con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en clara preocupación.

Aún estaba en el laboratorio, tumbado en una camilla. La presión y el mareo me iban a matar, lo único que alcancé a decir fue un "Duele" antes de que Szayel me incorporara ligeramente y vomitara en el suelo durante lo que me parecieron horas.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó.

"¿Perfecto? Tu puta madre", pensé porque me costaba mucho articular palabra. Volvió a tumbarme y lo agradecí.

-Ichimaru-sama tendrá un video muy divertido esta vez –le dijo el científico a Ulquiorra, quien no pareció muy contento porque sólo gruñó en respuesta. Luego se dirigió a mí-. Ichimaru-sama tiene cámaras por toda Las Noches, los videos de la primera prueba de un gigai son muy divertidos, las reacciones son de lo más variopintas.

Divertido decía… Sí, tenía la gracia en el culo.

-Bueno, en realidad la tuya ha sido un poco… complicada. Hemos tenido que neutralizarte para colocarte el gigai, estuviste a punto de liberar…-explicaba Szayel cuando Ulquiorra le hizo un gesto para que parara. O me estaban ocultando algo o no quería que me revelara demasiada información.

Recordé cuando Ulquiorra me contó que para los Hollow usar un gigai era muy incómodo al principio. ¿Esto que sentía se debía al gigai? Si era así, casi prefería mandar a la mierda a la humanidad y a los titanes y quedarme en Hueco Mundo. ¿Es que era posible acostumbrarse a…esto? Sería el infierno en vida.

-Sé que estás pensando que no te acostumbrarás nunca, pero tranquilo, tarde o temprano todos nos acostumbramos, sólo que por exigencias de la misión tendrás que hacerlo más temprano que tarde –sonrió, regocijándose en ello. ¿Qué coño le había hecho yo para que me deseara tanto mal?

Entonces caí en la cuenta. El gigai… Llevaba puesto esa cosa horrenda y sólo la visión de ella hacía que el reiatsu presionara con más fuerza. No podía verme, pero miré hacia abajo y me vi los pies sin dedos y… algo parecido a una salchicha por pene…

Me entraban ganas de matar sin control.

El gigai era tosco, por decir algo, una cosa con forma remotamente humanoide, sin pelo, sin nada, sólo los agujeros básicos y necesarios para la prueba, como un muñeco hinchable. Me negaba a salir de allí con eso puesto a menos que me pusieran un saco por la cabeza y que me llegara hasta los pies.

-Te he suministrado algo de suero, es por eso por lo que has podido vomitar, lo cual está bien, ya que tu organismo reacciona, pero no es suficiente. Lo primero, deberás comer y beber. Te sentirás mejor. Debes controlar el tiempo que tardas en evacuar, unas tres o cuatro horas es lo normal para hacer la digestión. Y también tendrás que descansar. Después volverás aquí para el siguiente paso –dijo Szayel.

Ya, si ya sabía de qué iba la cosa, pero ¿no podrían suministrarme un laxante para acelerar el proceso y poder quitarme el gigai cuanto antes? Ni lo sugerí porque estaba claro que se trataba de que todo siguiera su curso normal.

Me encontraba mal, y estuve allí hasta que pude levantarme por mi propio pie, seguía mareándome y la presión me atormentaba pero tenía que admitir que estaba bastante mejor que antes. Como si Ulquiorra me leyera el pensamiento no hizo falta ningún saco para taparme, me llevó de vuelta con el Sonido sin que nadie me pudiera ver. Aún así me pareció ver a Grimmjow escondido en uno de los pasillos, a dos chicas que no conocía y también a Stark. Si todos ellos habían estado esperándome se acababan de dar con un canto en los dientes.

En la habitación el carrito me esperaba con comida y té recién hechos. Eran cosas diferentes por lo que se veía que habían traído uno nuevo al haberme demorado en el laboratorio. No me apetecía comer, ni siquiera tomar té (y eso decía mucho de lo mal que me encontraba) pero debía hacerlo si quería terminar ese fastidioso proceso cuanto antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hecho. Salí del baño sintiéndome realizado con la sensación de que sólo me faltaba la gente vitoreándome como un bebé que ha aprendido a usar el orinal. Obviamente tiré de la cadena y dejé todo perfectamente limpio. No soy un guarro como el cagón de Nnoitra. Menos mal que Ulquiorra se había encargado de tapar el espejo del cuarto de baño, previniendo que entrara en otro ataque de ansiedad si veía mi reflejo de muñeco hinchable. Intentaba mirarme lo menos posible, y eso que incluso me di un baño relajante. Más le valía a Szayel arreglar esa chapuza que me había puesto por polla o lo mataría.

En cualquier caso, lo que sí estaba claro era que me sentía mejor aunque fuera fastidioso lidiar con los mareos y la presión. De hecho conseguí hacer satisfactoriamente las actividades cotidianas a las que se referían excepto la de dormir.

Pese a tener la cama supletoria súper cómoda, no paraba de dar vueltas y vueltas. Algo que antes me hubiera dado igual, porque no tenía un cuerpo físico y no necesitaba dormir realmente, ahora me resultaba un auténtico martirio. Creo que al final conseguí dormir algo pero por puro cansancio y cuando desperté estaba hecho polvo y con unas ojeras como nunca las había tenido. Sólo esperaba que cuando volviera al mundo humano la sensación de resaca monumental desapareciera o por lo menos me fuera acostumbrando lo justo como para poder conciliar el sueño o acabaría durmiéndome incluso usando el equipo de maniobras.

Cuando Ulquiorra regresó y le informé de mis "grandes avances" convino que era el momento de volver a visitar a Szayel para la siguiente etapa de mi gigai, que esperaba que fuera la última.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó el científico, preparado para mi llegada con una tetera enorme. Desde luego tenía trabajo por delante visto el estado tan cutre en el que estaba aún mi gigai.

-Bien –contesté parcamente.

Cogió una libretita y se dispuso a apuntar.

-¿Cuánto tardaste en hacer la digestión? ¿Consistencia? ¿Tuviste problemas de estreñimiento?

Nunca creí que me sentiría incómodo en un interrogatorio sobre mis deposiciones, pero lo estaba.

-Todo normal, coño –le espeté, no quería entrar en detalles irrelevantes cuando había cosas más importantes que atender.

-Vaya, nuestro amiguito no está muy colaborador hoy. Tú verás, es por tu bien, si tienes problemas cuando estés en el mundo humano no vas a poder volver a que te los arregle.

-Arréglame esta mierda y luego hablamos lo que quieras –señalé mi rudimentaria entrepierna.

-Tsk, tsk –chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación-. ¿Más preocupado por tu cosita que por…? -me evaluó de arriba abajo, desde luego tenía donde elegir.

Por lo pronto no tenía nariz, sólo dos agujeros, no tenía dedos en los pies ni manos, que eran como unas manoplas y los ojos eran dos bolas con ojeras incrustadas en una pelota que era mi cabeza sin pelo ni orejas.

-Tranquilo, te haré una obra de arte –aseguró.

-No quiero ninguna obra de arte, la quiero tal y como la tengo, ni más grande ni más pequeña. Igual.

-De acuerdo –aseguró, aunque no las tenía todas conmigo era absurdo darle más vueltas al asunto, mi gigai estaba en sus manos, no había otra-. La parte más laboriosa está terminada, que es el organismo interno, y si tú dices que todo funciona bien, te creo. Ya sólo quedan los detalles del exterior que deberían estar terminados para mañana. Aizen-sama insiste en que no tenemos más tiempo, que tu vuelta no se puede demorar mucho más.

Por un lado me alegré de oírlo, pronto volvería a mi vida de siempre, pero por otro lado me preocupaba tanto la misión que tenía que llevar a cabo como que Szayel estuviera presionado para terminar mi gigai a tiempo y que fuera una porquería.

Mi vida de siempre… mi asquerosa y monótona vida de siempre…

Me quitaron el gigai y fue un alivio. Adiós a la presión y a los mareos. He vivido en Ciudad Subterránea donde el alcohol es malo y te da unas resacas terribles pero no tenía ni punto de comparación con ese dolor punzante y continuo en la cabeza y todo tu cuerpo.

Mi cuerpo artificial se quedó tumbado en la camilla y yo por fin me pude ir, liberado. No sin que antes Szayel me advirtiera algo.

-La próxima prueba será la última y tendré que hacerte algunos análisis para terminar de confirmar todo.

-¿Análisis? –pregunté. No me gustaban las agujas, y menos en manos de Szayel o Hanji. Esperaba que no se tratara de ninguna muestra de heces.

-Sí, análisis cotidianos, sangre, semen, médula…

Olvidé por un instante que lo de análisis de médula sonaba doloroso. ¿Semen? ¿Para qué cojones quería una muestra de semen? Debió leer la duda en mi cara a pesar de mi inexpresividad.

-Vamos, es lo más normal del mundo, Nnoitra puede ayudarte, tiene un montón de videos y revistas. Además, querrás comprobar que tus órganos sexuales también funcionan perfectamente, ¿no?

Vale que a lo mejor es algo muy normal para un científico, pero para una persona de a pie no lo es. Tenía que dar gracias a que a Hanji no se le hubiera ocurrido nunca pedirnos un análisis de esos a todos los de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Ulquiorra cerró la puerta del laboratorio. Por delante un largo pasillo y murmullos que delataban que había gente acechando. Parecía como si acabara de llegar a una fiesta en la que los invitados saldrían de su escondite gritando "¡sorpresa!", pero no, Ulquiorra simplemente me agarró del brazo y susurró "Sonido" para llevarme de vuelta a la habitación dejando plantados de nuevo a todos mis acosadores.

Esta vez pude distinguir no sólo a Grimmjow, las dos chicas y Stark sino también Aaroniero, Nnoitra y Halibel. ¿Qué iba a ser de esos pobres Arrancar cuando me fuera? Se iban a quedar sin diversión.

Ya a salvo pregunté a Ulquiorra.

-¿A ti también te pidieron una muestra de semen?

-No –me contestó, con lo que me dio la impresión de que Szayel me estaba tomando el pelo y simplemente quería reírse a mi costa.

-¿Entonces por qué a mí?

-Nosotros utilizamos el gigai de forma esporádica cuando tenemos que salir de Hueco Mundo. Aunque nuestros órganos funcionen, la capacidad de reproducción en nosotros es irrelevante. En cambio tú vas a volver a la vida y deberías poder engendrar hijos si quisieras.

La explicación del Espada tenía sentido. Hijos… nunca había pensado en ello…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sospechaba que me drogaban o algo, o tal vez fuera que en ese lugar era imposible saber el paso del tiempo, la cuestión era que de nuevo me había despertado sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado. Recordaba estar aburrido como un titán en invierno, saberme de memoria las baldosas que había en el cuarto de baño e incluso lamentar no haber aceptado las revistas guarras de Nnoitra, aunque sólo fuera por poder entretenerme un rato.

Ulquiorra me había vuelto a dejar encerrado y si había vuelto, no lo había escuchado. Lo que sí había oído era el ir y venir de gente al otro lado de la puerta, como si esperaran a que saliera en algún momento. Y no, no creo que estuvieran esperando para pedirme un autógrafo precisamente ni tampoco para darme una fiesta sorpresa…

Así que cuando de repente sonó una sirena por toda Las Noches, me quedé un poco descolocado sin saber qué hacer. No había sonado nunca desde que estaba allí ni tampoco me habían explicado el procedimiento a seguir en el caso de que ocurriese, por lo que intuí que no era algo normal.

Lo primero que vino a mi mente fue un ataque de titanes, era lo más parecido que había vivido en el mundo humano, pero estaba en Hueco Mundo donde no había titanes y los seres más evolucionados y peligrosos eran los que vivían en Las Noches, dudaba mucho que se tratara de algún ataque de Hollows estúpidos.

Fuera lo que fuese estaba claro que se trataba de una emergencia, y como tal, mi instinto fue salir de allí. No había ventanas por las que saltar y el único sitio por donde escapar era la puerta que, para mi sorpresa, estaba asegurada además de por la llave echada por varios candados. Claramente no querían que saliera de allí.

Esperar a Ulquiorra no era una opción. Supuestamente él se encargaba de mí y ante una emergencia tendría que volver a rescatarme pero, ¿y si le había pasado algo? No podía quedarme allí si hacer nada y sobre todo sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

Intenté derribar la puerta, primero con mi cuerpo y luego con el mobiliario dejando el cuarto de Ulquiorra hecho una pena. Y mientras escuchaba gente corriendo por el pasillo sin que ninguno se parara a ayudarme. Joder, tanto que les gustaba estar al acecho fuera y ahora que me hacía falta no había nadie…

Me concentré, no sabía si usando el Sonido podría atravesar la puerta, sospechaba que no, que no era algo que pudiera atravesar barreras físicas pero no perdía nada por intentarlo. Mierda, si tuviera allí mis cuchillas todo sería coser y cantar.

No había vuelto a intentar hacerlo desde que lo usé accidentalmente con Nnoitra y aunque traté de reproducirlo, no me salió. En su lugar expulsé una concentración de energía espiritual que quemó la puerta.

Era libre, había un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para pasar por él y… al otro lado un panorama dantesco. Gritos.

-¡Nos ha lanzado un Cero! –gritaban las cabezas de Aaroniero con voz chillona en el suelo sobre un charco de agua y cristales. Su cuerpo estaba de pie, sin nada en la parte superior.

No tuve ni tiempo de disculparme, por lo que podía entender Aaroniero pasaba por allí cuando vio que yo intentaba escapar dando golpes desde dentro con tan mala suerte que estaba justo delante cuando lancé un Cero.

-¡Nos ha lanzado un Cero! ¡Es un traidor! –chillaban las cabezas mientras su cuerpo iba hacia mí desorientado.

Mejor me iba antes de tener a todos los Arrancar de Las Noches alertados en mi contra.

Eché a correr por los pasillos en dirección al laboratorio de Szayel y, aunque me perdí un poco, me vino bien para despistar a mis perseguidores. No tenía tiempo de mirar atrás pero ya sentía a varios Hollow siguiéndome.

Entré al laboratorio sin llamar. Szayel estaba dormido, o drogado o borracho o yo qué sé, sobre su escritorio rodeado de tazas vacías. Al lado, mi gigai en su pedestal, aparentemente terminado.

Digo aparentemente porque tampoco me podía entretener en revisarlo, a simple vista estaba perfecto, todo, incluso mi pene tenía el tamaño que debía. Incluso reproducía un pequeño lunar que tenía en el hombro.

Intuía que Szayel había terminado su trabajo y descansaba después del esfuerzo, por lo que me puse el gigai dispuesto a salir de allí cuanto antes sin despertarle. Si lo hacía para preguntarle si estaba todo listo probablemente querría hacerme los malditos análisis y no estaba la cosa como para dar muestras de semen… Cruzaría los dedos para que todo funcionara como debía.

Desnudo, pero sin importarme lo más mínimo, salí corriendo del laboratorio. Sólo me faltaba encontrarme a Ulquiorra y que alguien me explicara qué coño estaba pasando porque ¿a dónde ir? Volver a la habitación estaba descartado, la sirena seguía sonando, los Arrancar me perseguían creyendo que era un traidor… ¿Tendría que estar dando vueltas por Las Noches hasta que Ulquiorra me sacara de ese embrollo?

Pero no era tan fácil. Correr con el gigai no era tan sencillo como hacerlo sin él. La presión del reiatsu… El mareo… Era como verlo todo desde una perspectiva diferente, las dimensiones, las distancias. Casi me tambaleaba a pesar de que intentaba correr lo más que podía.

Cogí un atajo por el que no había nadie y en ese momento me crucé con Stark, que salía de una de las habitaciones bostezando y con cara de que la sirena lo acabara de despertar.

Era de los pocos Espada que había reconocido como amigables, quizás me pudiera esclarecer qué estaba pasando.

-Ah, Levi, ¿qué haces corriendo desnudo por aquí? ¿Te encuentras bien? –me preguntó, reparando en que no corría de manera muy coherente.

-No, pero da igual, ¿qué es esa sirena? –paré un momento a tomar aire.

-Es la sirena de alarma crítica, seguramente Aizen-sama haya tenido que reunirse con la Sociedad de Almas –me explicó.

O sea, que el momento de mi regreso había llegado. Lamentaba un poco tener que hacerlo en estas circunstancias pero…

-Gracias, te la cojo prestada…- dije, cogiendo de su cinturón su zanpakutô y saliendo a correr de nuevo.

Se quedó un poco confundido sin saber a qué venía eso aunque sólo tuvo que esperar unos segundos para descubrir la marabunta de gente que apareció por el pasillo.

Iba a trompicones, si pudiera quitarme el gigai podría correr más rápido pero no era posible ya que lo necesitaba para volver, y a ese paso no tardarían en alcanzarme.

-¡Tengo una zanpakutô y sé cómo usarla! –les grité blandiendo la hoja como advertencia, si había algo que supiera hacer eso era manejar una espada, no tenía que ser muy diferente a usar las cuchillas del equipo de maniobras.

Estaban tan cerca que ya incluso los podía escuchar. Venían tras de mí con zanpakutôs, horcas y antorchas.

-¡Le ha robado la zanpakutô a Stark! –gritó alguno.

-No me la ha robado, me la ha pedido prestada –respondió Stark, unido al grupo.

-¿Entonces por qué le persigues también?

-Yo sólo quiero que juegue conmigo al parchís –respondió el Espada número uno.

Lo que me faltaba…

-A mí me ha robado el tanga de encaje rosa –aseguró Halibel, seguida de sus fracciones.

No estaba en disposición de alegar que ni había tenido tiempo ni interés en robar tangas de ningún tipo.

-A mí me faltan varias revistas y videos –exclamó Nnoitra.

Nnoitra… yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el retrete de Ulquiorra, pobre.

-A mí me la suda todo eso, ¡este no se va de aquí sin luchar conmigo, joder! –gritó Grimmjow.

-Yo sólo iba a ofrecerme voluntario a ver si mirando mis cabezas flotantes era capaz de conciliar el sueño con el gigai, ¡y mirad lo que me ha hecho! –decía Aaroniero mucho más retrasado que el resto al no tener cabeza.

-Nosotras solo queremos verlo más de cerca –dijo una de las chicas que no conocía, con el pelo corto y rubio-. A ver si es tan mono como dicen.

-Menoly, ya te he dicho que dudo mucho que sea más guapo que Aizen-sama –dijo la otra con la que iba siempre.

-Ya, Loly, lo dudo, pero no tiene mal culo ¿no? Estaría bien verlo mejor –propuso la tal Menoly.

Casi había olvidado que estaba desnudo… Y joder, coño, ¿dónde estaba Ulquiorra? Estaban tan cerca que Zommari me alcanzó.

-Por favor, léete este libro y luego hablamos sobre tu agnosticismo –me dijo dándome un libro que ni siquiera me molesté en leer el título porque lo corté en dos con la zanpakutô, pudiendo zafarme.

-¡Es cierto que sabe utilizar la zanpakutô! –se oyó seguido de exclamaciones de sorpresa.

En ese momento, una figura apareció ante mí, me agarró del brazo y me teletransportó a los exteriores de Las Noches, en algún lugar del desierto.

-Por fin apareces, joder, que por poco me matan –dije aliviado y recuperando el aliento.

-¿Por qué te escapaste? –me preguntó Ulquiorra.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? La alarma estaba sonando y no sabía qué estaba pasando –me excusé.

-No vamos a perder el tiempo discutiendo. Enseguida llegarán y tienes que irte, Aizen-sama ha sido llamado a la Sociedad de Almas, debes volver ya –me dijo, como ya sospechaba.

-Devuélvesela a Stark –le dije dándole la zanpakutô.

-Recuerda tu misión, volverás al punto exacto en que moriste de modo que todo seguirá como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero antes de irte, tienes que hacer una última cosa –dijo, dándome un papelito.

¿La encuesta de satisfacción? ¿¡Ahora!? Menos mal que no teníamos tiempo que perder con tonterías…

Ulquiorra abría la Garganta al mundo humano y me vigilaba con seriedad. Desde luego que se lo tomaba en serio.

Podría haber sido cabrón y ponerle mala nota a todo, pero el chaval, todo había que decirlo, me había ayudado bastante, así que le puse la máxima nota a toda la encuesta. Realmente me gustaría ver cómo sería cuando llevaran a otro huésped…

No dijo nada para despedirse, tan sólo vi cómo se cerraba la Garganta justo cuando todos los demás se acercaban por el desierto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era como si despertara de un sueño muy largo y profundo. "¡Levi!" exclamaban voces desesperadas a mi alrededor. Los párpados me pesaban pero conseguí abrir los ojos y distinguir poco a poco las figuras que estaban más cerca. Unas gafas… por un instante temí que algo hubiera salido mal y que estaba de nuevo en el laboratorio de Szayel, pero no, era Hanji, con lo que suspiré aliviado.

¿Habría sido un sueño? Era demasiado extraño para ser real.

Pero tampoco lo era. En cuanto traté de incorporarme regresaron los fastidiosos síntomas del gigai. La presión y los mareos me hicieron recordar que tendría que lidiar con ellos hasta que me acostumbrara. Menudo coñazo.

Y me vino ese olor… Un olor nauseabundo, en mí, en todo lo que me rodeaba. Me miré. Mi gigai parecía estar en perfecto estado, tenía dedos y uñas al menos…, y sin embargo estaba cubierto de sangre y algo que olía fatal y pedazos de carne y cosas. Mi estómago se revolvió recordándome que mi organismo volvía a funcionar como el de un ser humano.

-¡Agua, rápido! ¡No queremos que se vuelva a morir! –ordenó Hanji, y en una fracción de segundo tenía al lado un cubo y un trapo con el que procedió a limpiarme.

Erwin y otros compañeros de la Legión de Reconocimiento también estaban allí, sucios y envueltos en una neblina de vapor de agua que provenía del cuerpo de un titán descomponiéndose a pocos metros de donde estábamos.

-Un titán te tragó, por suerte no fuiste mordido así que estás entero. Acabamos con él antes de que pudieras ser digerido –explicó Erwin.

-Aunque creemos que no moriste por culpa del titán sino de un paro cardíaco –apuntó Hanji.

Un momento… No me extrañaba que me hubiera tragado un titán, al fin y al cabo eran gajes del oficio. Lo que me extrañaba era que, joder, había muerto y me había convertido en un Hollow rápidamente, las almas se convierten en Hollow porque algo les sigue atando al mundo humano. ¿Quería eso decir que me había convertido en Hollow por no soportar morir cubierto de vómito de titán? ¿A esos extremos de manía por la limpieza había llegado? Porque si no era eso no encontraba otra razón por la que mi alma quisiera quedarse en el mundo humano.

¿Y qué coño hacía el shinigami encargado de esa zona? En una expedición de la Legión de Reconocimiento debería estar presente ¿cuándo si no encontraría más oportunidades de purificar almas? Tenía claro que ahora que era inmortal se le iban a acabar las vacaciones.

Vi a Hanji coger una libreta y murmurar a Erwin.

-Está un poco confuso, y no sé por qué se habrá comprobado la entrepierna.

-Es un hombre…-simplemente contestó Erwin, como si entendiera mi reacción. Si él supiera el alivio que era ver que mi pene tenía el tamaño que debía tener después de todo el calvario y la incertidumbre…

-Has estado sin pulso durante cinco minutos. ¿Has vivido alguna experiencia cercana a la muerte? ¿Has visto el túnel, la luz blanca? ¡Auch! –Hanji fue interrumpida por un codazo de Erwin quien no consideraba oportuno atormentarme con ese tipo de preguntas.

-No creo que esté en condiciones para un interrogatorio –zanjó Erwin.

Si yo le contara la "experiencia cercana a la muerte" que había tenido se iba a cagar.

-Lo mejor será volver antes de que aparezca algún titán, necesita descansar –propuso Erwin.

Entre ambos me ayudaron a ponerme de pie y los tres nos dimos cuenta de algo.

-¿Levi? –preguntó Hanji, mirándome desde como diez centímetros más arriba.

-¿Levi? –preguntó Erwin, mirándome desde como veinte centímetros más arriba.

-¡PUTO SZAYEL! ¡ME CAGO EN TU PUTA MADRE! –grité.

Hanji sacó su libreta y apuntó:

Coordinación verbal normal (utiliza el mismo lenguaje malsonante) aunque incoherente. También presenta cierta confusión, paranoia y alucinaciones (nombra a gente desconocida).

El sujeto ha experimentado una reducción de unos quince centímetros de su altura (comprobar al estatura actual con la estatura en chequeos anteriores).

Analizar las posibles propiedades menguantes del vómito de titán.

A excepción de la estatura y unas marcadas ojeras el resto de la exploración visual parece correcta.

Realizar chequeo completo, incluida muestra de semen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **N/A:** Bueno, esto es todo, espero que alguien lo lea y le haya gustado y si es así que me deje algún comentario.

Con este fic he querido explicar algunas cosillas para que encajaran con el canon:

Lo primero es la altura de Levi, como habéis visto, inicialmente no era tan bajito, es culpa del gigai de Szayel, y como no tuvo tiempo de probárselo, se volvió al mundo humano con unos cuantos centímetros menos. Es por eso que el momento de la "muerte" de Levi lo quise situar cuando aún no lo conocen Eren y los demás, porque ahí sí que vemos cual es su estatura (en verdad, se ve desde siempre, si por ejemplo tomamos ACWNR), pero bueno.

Las ojeras crónicas de Levi son también culpa del gigai. Al no haber podido dormir, Szayel fabricó el gigai con ojeras y así se quedó. Y bueno, Levi tampoco duerme porque el gigai no le deja (nunca llegó a acostumbrarse).

Como Levi ha explicado, murió de un paro cardíaco al no soportar estar envuelto en vómito de titán (su manía por la limpieza hizo que se convirtiera instantáneamente en Hollow)

Lo de la encuesta de satisfacción XD, me entraron ganas de ponerlo como comentario del tryp advisor, pero claro, no tendría sentido porque no tienen internet ni ordenadores. Lo de la encuesta por si traen más huéspedes es un guiño a cuando más adelante Aizen lleva a Orihime a Las Noches y la pone a cargo de Ulquiorra (¡Levi le puso buena nota!)

Y creo que no me queda nada más por explicar.

Esto es todo, hasta la próxima.

Besitos

Ak


End file.
